


No More Vacations

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Stiles believes in omens, Vacations, a bit on the cracky side?, nothing good ever happens in Texas, ruined vacations, sorry if you're from Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks that he and Derek are doomed to never having a vacation alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 116: Omen at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficlet)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficlet/)

"Maybe this is the sign we were looking for...," Stiles said as he pulled on his clothes.

Derek rolled his eyes as he got dressed as well. "The motel was raided --"

"BY HUNTERS THINKING WE'RE OMEGAS!" Stiles shouted.

"-- that hardly means we're doomed to never have a vacation without the pack," Derek finished as if Stiles hadn't spoken.

The door to their motel room that was hanging on by a screw finally fell with a loud thud and a small puff of dust wafting up from where it hit the ground. Derek winced at the noise. They'd never be able to stay here again, even if he did assure the manager and owner he'd pay for the damages caused by the hunters.

"And what about being stranded in Texas?" Stiles asked. "TWICE!"

"Mechanical problems outside of our control," Derek reasoned. "And we weren't the only ones stranded."

"And New York?" Stiles continued. "Trapped in the apartment."

"It was your choice to come with me to pack up the apartment," Derek said.

"You shouldn't have had to do that alone," Stiles said.

Derek gave him a smile. "I would have been okay."

"Or a frozen werewolf-sicle," Stiles added, “if I wasn't there to get the fairies to calm down and not freeze the tri-state area.”

"I'd been away for three years, how could I have known that fairies took over the building and saw me as a threat?!"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You came roaring in on their party when you 'smelled something off'."

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's true we haven't had the best of luck with vacations...which is why I always want to stay at the loft."

"Fine," Stiles sighed. "You can pick the next place we have a vacation."

"There won't be a next vacation," Derek said. "The next time you want to get away for the weekend, we can go to the Preserve. At least then we'll be in our own territory."

**Author's Note:**

> The Texas events happened to me and my mom at different times. nothing good ever happens in Texas!


End file.
